5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sounds Good Feels Good
Sounds Good Feels Good is 5 Seconds of Summer second studio album. The album was released through Capitol Records and Hi or Hey Records on 23 October, 2015. Background * Following the release of their live album LiveSOS in 2014, 5 Seconds of Summer took a break for the holidays. * Aside from the track Invisible, which was penned in August 2014 at Ocean Way recording studio in Nashville, Tennessee, the majority of Sounds Good Feels Good was written in 2015 in Los Angeles.dailymail.co.uk - 'Ready to write a new record!': 5 Seconds of Summer confirm they're set to start their second album after enjoying a holiday break * The band flew to Los Angeles in early 2015 to start writing and recording what was to become their second album.capitalfm.com - 5 Seconds Of Summer Reveal All About Their Own Record Label And Their Second Album * Permanent Vacation was first heard on the Rock Out With Your Socks Out Tour in Lisbon, Portugal on 4 May 2015.mtv.com - 5SOS' NEW SONG ‘PERMANENT VACATION’ IS ‘SO AMAZING IT HURTS’ * On 12 August 2015 they announced the title and cover art for the record, with pre-orders starting on 14 August in each time zone. * On 13 August 2015 the album release date was announced via the band's official Twitter.Official Twitter - We have a new album !!!! * The album cover was designed by Richard Andrews, who created the album cover for 5 Seconds of Summer's last two projects – 5 Seconds of Summer and LiveSOS. * Many songs touch on severe topics like depression and mental health. The band stated that the album was written as a way for them to work through personal issues, and from there they worked to make it an album for their fans, as well. In an interview with Notion magazine, the boys said: With the first album we were 16 years old when we wrote it. But now we’ve been on tour for four and a half years, we’ve experienced stuff. We’ve written about a lot of different things on this album because we’re older and we’ve experienced more of life, so we’ve got more to talk about. ''billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer Talk More 'Experienced' Album for 'Notion' Cover Story: See the Pics * The album debuted at number one in Australia, with 16,150 album sales, outselling The X Factor Australia judge Chris Isaak's ''First Comes the Night by over 10,000 units.australian-charts.com - ARIA Chartifacts 2-November-2015 * It became the band’s second number-one album in their home country. * In the United States, the album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with 192,000 album-equivalent units (179,000 in pure album sales). * 5 Seconds of Summer became the first band (not vocal group) to have their first two full-length albums debut at number one in the US.billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer Earns Second No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart * Sounds Good Feels Good is their first UK number one, outselling its nearest rivals by more than two to one.officialcharts.com - 5 Seconds Of Summer score first Number 1 album with Sounds Good Feels Good * It also debuted at number one in Norway, Ireland, Canada, Italy and the Netherlands. * The album has sold one million copies worldwide as of April 2016. * It has been certified Gold in the United Kingdom and Indonesia, and Platinum in Ireland. Promotion * On 12 August 2015, they announced on the official Twitter, pre-ordering on iTunes would give you an instant download of Fly Away Official Twitter - Anyone who pre-orders gets to download a new track 'Fly Away' straightaway. * On 27 August 2015, they announced on the official Twitter, pre-ordering on iTunes would give you an instant download of Jet Black Heart Official Twitter - Preorder Sounds Good Feels Good on @iTunes & at midnight tonight you'll get #JetBlackHeart !! * On 16 September 2015, they announced on the official Twitter, pre-ordering on iTunes would give you an instant download of Money Official Twitter - pre-order on @iTunes and you'll get 'MONEY' wherever you are at midnight on thurs night Singles She's Kinda Hot.jpg|"[[She's Kinda Hot (song)|'She's Kinda Hot']]" (2015)|link=She's Kinda Hot (song) Hey Everybody!.jpg|"[[Hey Everybody!|'Hey Everybody!']]" (2015)|link=Hey Everybody! Jet Black Heart.jpg|"[[Jet Black Heart|'Jet Black Heart']]" (2015)|link=Jet Black Heart #"[[She's Kinda Hot (song)|'She's Kinda Hot']]" (17 July, 2015) #"[[Hey Everybody!|'Hey Everybody!']]" (9 October, 2015) #"[[Jet Black Heart|'Jet Black Heart']]" (17 December, 2015) Promotional Singles # Fly Away (13 August, 2015) # Money (17 September, 2015) Track Listing Tour The Sounds Good Feels Good Tour was 5 Seconds of Summer's second headlining concert tour to support their second studio album, Sounds Good Feels Good. The tour started on February 19, 2016 in Nagoya, Japan at the Nagoya Congress Center and concluded on October 5, 2016 in Sydney, Australia at the Hordern Pavilion. The tour ranked at #1 on Billboard's 2016 Hot Tours. In total, according to Billboard Boxcore, the tour grossed $39 million from 743,906 sold seats at 102 performances.billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer's World Tour Finishes On Top Booklet sgfg3.jpg sgfg4.jpg sgfg5.jpg sgfg6.jpg sgfg7.jpg sgfg8.jpg sgfg9.jpg sgfg10.jpg sgfg11.jpg sgfg12.jpg sgfg13.jpg Gallery sgfg1coverashton.jpg Sgfg1covercalum.jpg Sgfg1coverluke.jpg Sgfg1covermichael.jpg References Category:Albums